


Lights, Camera, Action

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Crow Horse finds this highly amusing, M/M, Ray is very uncomfortable, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (949) Did you get our sex tape out of the rental car before you returned it? <br/>Author's Notes: Written for slashthedrabble prompt #348: Texts from Last Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action

  
Ray fidgeted on the edge of the bed, his oral tic in full swing. He tried to ignore how gleeful Crow Horse looked, instead focusing on laying out an airtight case.

“This is permanent,” Ray said. 

“It ain't a tattoo, honey,” Crow Horse said. 

“I want to register my unequivocal objection,” Ray said.

Crow Horse nodded, but he was wearing a wolf's smile. “Noted.” 

Ray squirmed on the bed. Crow Horse fumbled with the settings for a minute, and then looked at Ray through the viewfinder of the video camera. 

“Smile, honey,” Crow Horse said. “And take off your pants.”

***

The next day, Ray sat in the front seat of his cruiser, baking in the July sun and watching the screen on the radar. After a while, Crow Horse slung himself into the passenger's seat, placing the coffee and donuts he'd been fetching on the center console.

“So, honey, remember last night?” he asked.

Ray blushed, and mumbled an affirmative through a mouthful of cinnamon donut. 

“Say,” Crow Horse said. “Did you remember to get that tape out of the camera before you gave it back to Danny?”

Ray choked on his donut.  



End file.
